suikoexilesfandomcom-20200215-history
King Jalat
'''King Jalat Isvaak '''is a member and leader of the Ishvaak Clan and the King of the New Armes Kingdom. His calm and thoughtful demenor and moderate views have been seen as political weakness by many hawkish factions in the kingdom. Acension and Marriage In 425 IS, a twenty-five year Prince Jalat ascended to the thrown after a sudden illness claimed his father's life. Shortly after that he wed to a noblewoman named to Tula, which had been an arranged marriage set up by his father prior to his death. Neither side was thrilled about the matter, but not wanting to bring more panic and concern to a still greiving Kingdom, Jalat and Tula went through with the marriage. A year later, Queen Tula, gave birth to son, Prince Astor, however rumors that the boy belonged to another man swirled around the King's court, but Jalat dismissed them in an attempt to show some measure of kindness to his wife. Ayer's Uprising and Darja's Defiance In 441 IS, one powerful noble, Bruce Ayer, plotted to assassinate the king with the help of Queen Tula. This plan failed due to the intervention of one Allister Burova. Both Ayer and Burova died fighting each other. However, with their leader dead, the Royal Guard was able to turn the tide of the battle in favor of King Jalat. The Queen and her 15 year old son, Astor (Jalat questioned if the boy was his at this point), were exiled for their treason, Jalat just didn't have the heart to execute them for treason. So, they ended up being sent to the Nagarea Theocracy on the opposite end of the Southern Continent. That same year, noticing Jalat's current political weakness, the hawkish Darja Clan, decided it the was perfect timing to invade the Queendom of Falena and expand their own land holdings since the current Queen of Falena had just died after a long and bloody war for succession. Jalat, while against the invasion, was in no politcal position to stop them; thank's to Ayer failed coup his current support was low. Thus, with both countries' leadership in political uncertainty, the Sparna family felt everything would a breeze for them. However, thanks to a clever tactician and the amazing fighting skills of the new Commander of the Queen's Knights, Ferid, the Darja's Southern Mtn. Corp was defeated and returned home empty handed. Adoption of Charlotte King Jalat sent Solomon Ishvaak and his forces to help the Burova family, but they arrived too late. The town surrounding they manor was on fire and its citizens were dead. Burova's Mansion was being ransacked by the few remaining men still loyal Ayer. Solomon's forces captured or killed what traitors and murders they could find. Then, Solomon gave the orders to look for any survivors (he was hoping to find one of Allister's children still alive somehow). The only living person they were able to find was a small crying and terrified five year old girl, whose parents had hid her under some loose floor boards before they had been killed by Ayer's men. Not knowing what to do with her, Solomon took the little girl with him back to King Jalat to report the terrible news. Jalat feeling a profounnd sense of guilt and regret at not being able to save the Burova family and their people, adopted the young girl as his own daughter as a person act of redemption and forgiveness. It was unknown if the girl was born a noble or not, Solomon doubted it by the type of house he found her in and how her dead parents were dressed. Regardless, Jalat didn't care. The girl said she didn't remember her name, so King Jalat changed her name to Charlotte (after his grandmother) and she became the new prince of Armes. Despite, some quibbling from the nobles, it still worked out well for the Kingdom, since the king had just exiled Tula and Astor for high treason, as the Kingdom now would need an heir. As far as Jalat was concerned he now had one. Second Invasion of the Queendom Around 450 IS, the Darja tried once more to invade the Queendom without Jalat's support by allying themselves with noble factions within the Queendom itself. Jalat this time having more influence and resources available, couldn't direcly go against them, but he did work behind the scenes to oppose them by sending the Shula Valya to keep an eye on Sparna's forces and to secretly support Prince Frey Faleanas against them. With their second defeat in a decade, the Sparna family lost much its power. King Jalat, with his moderate views and the powerful Madra Clan's backing, offered an olive branch of peace the Queendom, and for 2 years prosperity ensued by the Sparna Family lost all of its political influence. Prelude to War In 452, several things happened at once in New Armes. First, the House of Sparna was removed from power completely after a charismatic commoner and former solider, Clay, led a popular uprising, and took control of the Darja Clan. Also, Jalat's exiled ex-wife and son returned to New Armes and brought with them a large army of radical warriors from Nagarea. The prince, now 25 years old, is all grown up and he wants his birthright and is willing to kill his father to get it. Their sudden arrival and alliances with Jalat's enemies caught him off gaurd. Thus, one night when twin female assassins show up in his royal chambers, the unthinkable happens. Category:Other Characters